


Full House

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: If Mulder and Scully had had a houseful of kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: AU  
> A/N: From a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

William was their first: their son, their miracle, the light of their lives. When Will was two, there was Bonnie, and Mulder was so delighted to have a daughter that he nearly bought out the entire little girls’ section at Target, despite the fact that, as Scully reminded him, Bonnie wouldn’t fit into any of it for months if not years. Bonnie had dark curly hair, less red than Will’s. A year and a half after Bonnie, there was Samantha, almost Bonnie’s twin, and then after that, baby Melissa, redheaded and opinionated from the moment she was born. 

“I thought she had all her ova stolen,” Frohike said, dutifully showing up with the other Gunmen for babysitting duty as Scully put on something that wasn’t covered with spitup or entirely elasticized.

Mulder shrugged. “The Syndicate giveth and it taketh away, not necessarily in that order. In other words, never give up on a miracle.”

“That’s quite a number of miracles,” Byers said politely. 

Mulder clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll understand in a few months yourself, Byers.” 

Byers blushed. “Yes, we’re looking forward to it very much. Suzanne is very appreciative that I have the opportunity to get some experience babysitting for you and Scully.”

“I’ll tell you, boys, you’ll never cherish sleep more,” Mulder said as Scully came down the stairs. “Don’t let them wear you out too much.”

“Wear them out,” Scully said.

Scully checked her phone at least every five minutes during dinner.

“Relax,” Mulder said, squeezing her hand. “They’re fine.”

“I thought you were the paranoid one,” she teased, setting down her phone.

“I used to be,” he said. “Now it turns out all I want to do is cuddle my kids.”

“I miss them,” she said. “Is that strange?”

“Nah,” Mulder said. “I miss them too. It’s funny - we spent all day looking forward to being away from them, but as soon as we leave, I want to go home and have all of them fall asleep on my lap while we’re watching _Frozen_ or whatever.”

“What are we going to do when Will goes to kindergarten next week?” Scully asked.

“We’re going to take one of those cutesy pictures all the parents take now,” Mulder said, “and we’re going to hold his hand and walk him to class.”

“And he’s going to be amazing,” Scully said fiercely, her eyes glinting with pride and possibly tears - Mulder wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Of course he is,” he said. “He’s a Scully. There’s no way he wouldn’t be amazing.”

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would be our life,” she said. 

“Me either,” he said. “But I wouldn’t give it up for anything, Scully.”

“No,” she said. “Me either.”

\+ + + + 

The next eighteen years went by in a blur of birthdays, first days, PTO meetings, sports teams, lost homework, found permission slips, family dinners, and late night fevers. But Mulder and Scully smiled every time they caught each other’s eye. Will alternately spoiled and deviled his sisters, and they gave as good as they got. The house was full of grubby sneakers and discarded backpacks. Missy and Will loved ghost stories and Scooby Doo. Sam and Bonnie preferred old episodes of Bill Nye and Bob Ross.   
It was the best of times, even at the worst of times, and at the end of it all, Mulder and Scully sat on the battered, stained, worn-in couch with a couple of beers and blitzed expressions.

“Missy seems to be really happy at college,” Mulder offered.

“She does,” Scully said, pushing her grey-streaked hair out of her face. “I’m glad.”

“Where did the time go?” Mulder asked. “I blinked and they were grown up.”

She took his hand. “I don’t know. But I loved it.”

“Me too,” he said, and clinked his bottle against hers. She leaned against his shoulder and they gazed at the family photos on the coffee table, a lovely moment preserved as if in amber.


End file.
